1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the method and system for preparing and registering homepages, on a system connecting a plurality of users with a server of a service provider, to prepare homepages at a user terminal and to register the prepared homepages at the server.
2. Background Art
The conventional method of registering homepages on WWW servers (World Wide Web servers) involves either employing a specialized language (HyperText Markup Language; hereinafter abbreviated as HTML) and creating a source code which complies to the syntax of HTML or employing a HTML-specific editor or such and generating a source code using the data created in an environment simulating a word processor. Furthermore, in order to create the source codes, users required personal computers. In addition, it was necessary to connect a line with an Internet service provider, to file-transfer (a process employing the File Transfer Protocol; hereinafter abbreviated as FTP) the completed homepage data to the WWW server, and to request a registration at the provider's homepage.
In the above-mentioned conventional method, the creation of the homepage data is difficult, and FTP and IP addresses, as well as domain name servers need to be registered, network connections need to be made, and requests for homepage registration need to be submitted to an Internet service provider.